


In Love

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hidge Week 2018, Other, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Hidge Week 2018, Day 3: ChangeLots of stuff has changed, since we left Earth, became defenders of the Known Universe. But some things are the same. Just...more obvious.





	In Love

I knew right away, I think.

Not everything. I may have suspected; the seed may have been planted. But to say I knew everything, right away, is…conjecture. Speculation. Not to mention arrogant.

Besides, I was hardly thinking about _boys_ when we met. I wasn't thinking about anyone! Except my dad, and Matt. Not only did I not have the time, but it wasn't on my mind in the least. If anyone had suggested it to me I would have laughed bitterly and stopped speaking to them.

I suppose I would have done that anyway, actually. I've never been what you'd call a "people person", and I doubt I ever will be… I'm lucky I have as many friends as I do, even if it was a clusterfuck of of cosmic circumstance and shared trauma that brought us all together like this.

I'm getting off-track.

I'm not going to ask if you remember the day the Castle went haywire and was attacking us. You recount it to anyone who asks, how the kitchen turned on you and you had to fight your one true love, food. (I haven't heard you tell the story in a while now, and I wonder if that last part would change a little. I'm scared to find out.) I always let you tell it. How we had to hide behind the countertops so we didn’t get blasted with neon food-goo. How we ended up _attempting_ to modulate the dynamics of the Castle's crystal, when the anti-gravity turned off. How I made you kick me down to the consoles. You tell it better than I could. You're good with stories. Besides, I don't remember details from that day too well. Most of it's this tight feeling of urgency in my chest. I can feel my breath shallow just thinking about it, never mind trying to recount it to anyone else. I chalked it up to the fact that our home was attacking us, like an autoimmune disease, at the time. I can see that that's…not the whole story, now.

While I would have jumped and yelled at the slightest touch before, too engrossed in my work to notice anyone's approach, and too standoffish…okay, bristly. I was too bristly – to appreciate any physical contact while I was working… Now when I feel your warmth behind me, your hands moving down my arms to rest on top of my own, stilling my fingers along the keyboard, the world slows. Relaxes. I can breathe out, and lean back into you, and any stress I've built up over the project I'm working on can fade away.

I asked you how you do it, once. How you can take my worries away so easily.

_I don't know. I'm just doing what feels right._

That answer had sort of frustrated me, at the time. I didn't know how to parse "feels right", and I guess I was looking for a concrete answer so that I could try to do the same for you. But I'm starting to get it. Starting to understand that _feels right_ isn't something you can quantify. It's just how it feels. And when you do something that feels right, it feels right for me too. I just hope that when I do something that feels right, it has the same effect.

You're going to laugh at this, but romance is sort of like science, isn't it? You test and retest hypotheses, and slowly but surely everything just…falls into place.

At least, I know I've fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so goddamn long but I had to do something for Hidge week (Hidge is Cannon King!).
> 
> Also like...god this past week at work has been so boring. I needed to do something to pass the time lmao.
> 
> Maybe you'll see more from me in the future. I do wanna write more for Voltron at least. Some day...


End file.
